Heroes of Olympus (My version)
by cookiemonsta216
Summary: This is my own version of Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus series. A couple of my own characters and a little plot twists here and there. Please enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This starts off at the lost hero. Its not the whole book just the parts that I made different. My own character is introduced in this chapter. I hope you enjoy my version of Rick's amazing series. :)**

(Jason)

Piper turned Leo over and he groaned. His coat was soaked from the rain and his hair glittered gold from monster dust.

"Stupid...ugly...goat", he muttered.

"Where did he go?" Piper asked.

Leo pointed up. "Never came down. Please tell me he didn't actually save my life."

"Twice," Jason said.

" What happened exactly? The tornado guy, the gold sword...I hit my head. That's it right? I'm just seeing things." Leo asked

Jason totally forgot about the sword. He walked over to where it was lying, picked it up, and flipped it. Midspin, the sword turned back into a coin and landed in his palm.

"Yep I'm hallucinating," Leo said.

"What were those things?" Piper asked

"Venti. Storm spirits," Jason replied.

"You've seen them before haven't you? Who are you Jason?"

"I told you already, I don't know."

There was a brittle sound like twigs snapping and the cracks in the sidewalk began to widen.

"Are those flying horses?" Leo asked looking up.

Jason thought that maybe Leo did hit his head a little too hard until he looked up. He saw a chariot being pulled by what Leo stated before, flying horses.

"Coach Hedge said there would be reinforcements, I'm guessing that's them." He said

The chariot landed and two teenagers stood in it. A tall blonde girl and a girl wearing a black headscarf. The blond girl jumped off the chariot pulled out a knife and stormed towards them.

"Where is he?" She demanded

"Um who?" Jason asked

She frowned then turned to Leo and Piper. "How about Gleeson Hedge your protector?"

Leo cleared his throat. "He was taken by some tornado things."

"Venti," Jason said

The blond girl arched an eyebrow. "You mean _anemoi thuellai_? That's the Greek term. Who are you guys and what happened here?"

Jason tried his best to explain. Halfway through the story the other girl came over and stood beside the blond girl. She had light brown skin and hazel green eyes. She gave him a curious look then looked away quickly.

The blond girl didn't look satisfied after he finished his story. "No that can't be right!" She turned towards the other girl. "You said he would be here!" She yelled at her.

"Annabeth I never said that. I said we would find something or someone that would be the answer to finding him," She replied.

The girl named Annabeth glared at the ground.

"Listen Annabeth we'll discuss this at camp. We have to go now and take these three with us," the girl with the headscarf insisted.

Annabeth fumed for a moment then nodded and marched back to the chariot.

"What's her problem and what's going on?" Piper asked

"Come on, we have to get out of here. We'll explain on the way. My names Aisha by the way." The girl said

"She looks like she wants to kill me. I'm not going with her." Jason said gesturing towards the blonde.

Aisha sighed, " She's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She came here hoping to find an answer to her problem."

"What problem?" Piper asked

"Shes been looking for one of our campers, who has been missing for three days. She's really worried and was hoping he'd be here," she said.

"Who?" Jason asked

"Her boyfriend Percy Jackson," she replied

**(Piper)**

It's starting like the dream said," she thought. She stood at the back of the of the chariot with Leo and Jason. Aisha was handling the reigns and Annabeth adjusted a bronze navigation device.

Meanwhile Leo was being his normal annoying self. "This is so cool! Where are we going?" He said.

"A safe place for kids like us, camp half-blood," Annabeth replied.

"Half-blood?" Piper exclaimed

"She means we're demigods," Jason said. "Half god and half mortal."

Annabeth looked at him a little surprised. "You seem to know a lot for someone who just found out he's related to a god. But yeah, demigods. I'm a daughter of Athena the goddess of wisdom. Aisha here is a daughter of Hecate the goddess of magic and granddaughter of Posiedon the god of the sea," she said.

"You didn't need to add the granddaughter part in." Aisha said a little annoyed. "Don't need to confuse them about something that never happened before and won't happen again. Hopefully...

"Sorry. Just ignore the part about Poseidon," Annabeth said.

Lightening flashed and the chariot shuddered. "The left wheels on fire!" Jason yelled

"Hold on this is going to be rough," Annabeth said

Aisha filcked the reins and the pegasi put on a burst of speed. Once they went back to normal speed they were in a completely different place. There were Greek temples, a big blue mansion, cabins in a circle formation, and a lake. Before she could really take in the beauty and process what she was seeing the chariots wheels came off. They started to fall out of the sky. Annabeth and Aisha tried their best to maintain control. The pegasi seemed exhausted from their burst of speed and the weight of the chariot with five people in it was too much.

"Aim for the lake!" Annabeth cried

The biggest shock was how cold the water was. She was so disoriented and couldn't see which way was up. All of a sudden faces appeared. They smiled, grabbed her shoulders and hauled her up. They tossed her on shore and she was gasping and shivering. Nearby, Aisha was cutting the wrecked harness off the pegasi with some help from a big bald guy with a rainbow tattoo. What surprised her was that Aisha was completely dry as if she hadn't fallen into the lake like the rest of them.

Jason, Leo and Annabeth were on shore surrounded by kids giving them blankets and asking questions. There were at least twenty campers all wearing the same orange T-shirts like the ones Annabeth and Aisha were wearing.

"Annabeth!" A guy with a bow and quiver on his back said. "I said you could _borrow _the chariot not destroy it!"

"I think that's partly my fault. Zeus isn't exactly fond of me." Aisha said walking up to the crowd.

"I don't care whose fault it is I just want it fixed," the guy said.

"I promise I'll get it fixed Will," Annabeth said.

Will scowled at his broken chariot then looked towards her, Leo and Jason. "So these are the three way over thirteen that haven't been claimed yet."

"Claimed?" Leo asked

Annabeth was about to explain until Will interrupted. "Did you find Percy?"

"No," Annabeth admitted hurt in her voice.

The campers muttered. Some stared at Aisha who tried to avoid everyones curious gazes. Another girl stepped forward with perfect makeup and plenty of jewellery. She managed to make an orange T-shirt a fashion statement. She glanced at Leo then Jason then curled her lip at Piper. "Well they better be worth all the trouble."

Leo snorted "Gee thanks. Would someone care to explain what this place is why we're here and how long we're going to be here."

"No kidding I would like some answers as well before you start judging us," Jason said.

"We'll answer your questions I promise," Annabeth said. "And Drew all demigods are worth the trouble even though we didn't accomplish what we hoped to."

"Well we didn't ask to be brought here in the first place," Piper said

"And nobody _wants _you, hun. Does your hair always look like a dead badger?" Drew said

"Before you say something mean about someones hair I would check if your hair is worth the competition," Aisha said with a smirk.

Piper was confused, Drew's hair was way prettier then hers until she looked at Drew again. Her perfect ringlets had become a complete disaster.

"What are you talking about my hairs fine, way better then Piper's," She exclaimed.

"Are you sure about that hun." Aisha said mockingly taking out a mirror from behind her and handing it to Drew.

"Oh my Gods what happened to may hair!" Drew shrieked "You did this didn't you!?" She said to Aisha who just shrugged.

"Aisha fix her hair please. It's not really the best time to make jokes," Annabeth said in a serious tone though you could tell she was trying hard not to smile.

"Sure thing but first apologize to Piper." Aisha said simply

"Um apologize for what?" Drew said

"Apologize for your rude remark."

"You really don't need to do this" Piper whispered to Aisha. She really didn't want to get on Drew's bad side or start drama.

Aisha ignored her, "That's no way to treat someone that's new to camp. For all we know she could be a child of Aphrodite as well. You could be sisters."

"Ugh I hope not." Drew mumbled

"Drew your hair is not the only thing I can mess with."

"Okay fine! I'm sorry Piper." Drew finally said. Her messy hair was back to the way it was before.

"It's fine," Piper said quietly

"We need to make our new arrivals feel welcome," Annabeth said giving Drew a pointed look. "We'll assign them each a tour guide. Hopefully they will be claimed by tonight."

Suddenly people started gasping and started backing away. Piper turned around and almost forgot how to breath. A blazing holographic image, a fiery hammer, was floating on top of Leo's head.

"That's claiming. That should answer one of your guys questions." Annabeth said

"Uhh what are you talking about?" Leo asked and then looked up and yelped. "Holy crap! Is my hair on fire!?"

"That can't be good," Will muttered. "The curse-"

"Shut up Will," Annabeth said. "Leo, you've just been claimed-"

"By a god," Jason interrupted. "That symbol represents Vulcan right?"

Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"How did you know that?" Aisha asked surprised like everyone else.

"I'm not sure."

"Who's Vulcan? What are you talking about" Leo demanded

"Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus," Annabeth said, "He's the god of blacksmiths and fire."

The fiery hammer started to dissappear. "The god of what? I'm so confused!" Leo exclaimed.

"Aisha I know you haven't been here that long but do you mind giving Leo a tour and then take him to Cabin nine?" Annabeth asked

"Sure I don't mind. Come on Leo," she said with a smile gesturing him to follow.

"When your done please meet me at the big house. We have some things to discuss." Annabeth said

Aisha nodded and Leo and her dissapeared into the crowd.

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading this chapter! I''ll try my best to get the next chapter up soon! Please leave reviews and follow me on twitter cookiemonsta216**

**Watch the trailer for this story on youtube /watch?v=PJU9o7swzyM **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Leo)**

Leo's tour was going great and Aisha seemed like a cool girl. He loved this place! The Greek warships, explosives, and woods full of monsters! Oh yeah!

Aisha showed him all around camp. She showed him the dining pavilion and the sword arena. "Do I get a sword?" he asked

"Well yeah but since your a kid of Hephaestus you most likely will make your own." she replied

"It looks pretty easy." he said looking at two kids sword fighting.

"Sure it is." she said with a smirk. "Honestly it's a little hard at first but after awhile it'll get easy. Well at least for me it was. We'll find out if you find it easy or not when you train with me."

"With you?" he asked

"I'm the sword fighting instructor. Well right now I'm not as you can see but I usually train everyone at camp."

"Wow that's cool. How long have you been here at camp?"

"Three days."

"Wait what! You've been here for three days and your the sword fighting instructor and your giving me a tour!" he exclaimed

She chuckled "I took martial arts and fencing for a long time. Chiron, the head coordinator of camp, thought I should be the instructor. As for the tour I toured myself the day I came here. Drew was my tour guide, she just filed her nails the whole time."

"Figures since she's a kid of Aphrodite. That was funny what you did back there."

"Huh?"

"You know with Drew's hair. One minute her hair was like a barbie doll and the next minute it's a rats nest! How did you do that?" He said

"Oh that, that's just the benefits of being a kid of the goddess of magic."

"So do you have a wand?" He said grinning

"Hahahah I'm not a wizard from Hogwarts! It's kinda hard to explain how we do magic."

"What was Annabeth talking about before in the chariot. About you being Poseidon's granddaughter?"

"Oh umm well I don't really want to confuse you about that."

"Don't worry, after what I learned today I think I can handle it."

She sighed, "Alright so it's pretty much what Annabeth said. My mom's Hecate and Poseidon is my grandfather. My dad was a demigod, a kid of Poseidon."

"Your dad's a demigod? Does he train people at camp as well?"

She looked at the ground with a sad expression on her face, "No. He died in a car accident when I was four."

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." he said frowning

"Hey don't worry about it, It's okay you didn't know. I just don't really talk about him, brings back too many memories."

"I understand that. My mom died when I was pretty young too. So is that normal you know being a daughter and granddaughter of gods."

"Not at all. It was a surprise to everyone even Chiron. He's trained heroes for so long and has never seen someone in my situation until I came. He probably wouldn't have found out. I wasn't supposed to come here in the first place."

"What do you mean you weren't supposed to be here?"

"My dad never came here. That's how no one knew about him. My grandmother never let my dad come to camp and she expected me to too. She didn't want us being associated with all this. She wanted me to be devoted to my religion so she thought it was best if I didn't come here."

"But you said all demigods are supposed to be here if they want to survive."

"Yeah but the thing is my dad and I have never been attacked by monsters. All demigods attract monsters because of their scent but my dad and I don't have that scent. Chiron thinks its probably over powered by how devoted we are to Islam. It protects us and covers up the smell."

"Does your scent being covered up have anything to do with a demigod hooking up with a god?"

"Kind of but no one knew my dad was a demigod. I don't know the exact reason. My mom's in and out of both Olympus and the Underworld. She could have not known, but when she found out she was shocked. She had me and eventually the rest of the Olympians found out. I found out about my greek side when I was 7 after that I started to develop my special abilities."

"Special abilities?" Leo asked curious to hear more

"All kids of Hecate have the ability of magic. I'm a little different, more powerful. I possess powers of Poseidon, like the ability to control water. I can use magic and am a little more advanced compared to my cabin mates. I also have another thing that I can do that I was born with but as I got older especially after I found out I was a demigod I could possess it better."

"What is that thing?"

"I have a sixth sense but I don't think it's called that." She said looking at him. "It's weird but I can see the past, present and future."

"Huh?!" Leo said confused

"I can see things that happened in the past and things that are happening now all willingly. I get visions of the future now and then."

"Wow that's cool!" Leo exclaimed

"More like scary," she said as Leo furrowed his eyebrows. "I see things sometimes that I wish I hadn't. It's scary knowing that whatever I see good or bad will happen."

"Oh I see. Can you see something now?"

"Yeah sure. I can see what Annabeth is up to," she said. She stopped walking and closed her eyes. A moment passed by and her eyes shot open. She seemed a little shaken up.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" He asked

She shook her head "I'm fine. I saw Annabeth giving your friend Piper a tour."

"Oh that's cool." he said as they walked up to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Well here's your cabin. I actually have to go. I hate to just leave you like this but I need to be somewhere and I don't exactly know that many people in that cabin." she said

"It's okay you've done enough," he said smiling. "I'll catch you later."

Aisha grinned and gave him a quick wave and started walking away. "Wait!" Leo called.

Aisha turned around. "Sorry but I have one more question. You said you weren't supposed to come here. Why are you here then?" Leo asked

"It's a long story. I can tell you another time but you probably will find out from the other campers here. Bye Leo," she said.

"See ya!" Leo replied and then turned around and was about to go up the cabin steps until something caught his eye.

Tia Callida, his old babysitter. He blinked a couple times quickly. He looked to where he had spotted Tia but she wasn't there anymore. The mist must be messing with him, but he still felt like she was there. He shook his head and turned back to the cabin, went up the stairs and opened the door ready to see his new brothers and sisters.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews and favourite!

Follow me on twitter at cookiemonsta216


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jason)**

The front door to the big house flew open and Annabeth and a redhead came in with a Piper in between them. Piper's head lolled and it looked like she was unconscious.

"What happened to her!" Jason said rushing over to her.

"I think I may have killed her," the red head said.

Jason and Rachel put Piper on the couch while Annabeth went down the hall to get a med kit. Piper was still breathing but it looked like she was in some type of coma.

"There must be a way to heal her," he insisted.

Chiron felt her forehead and grimaced, "Her mind is in a fragile state. What happened?"

"I wish I knew," Rachel said. "I went to Hera's cabin because I had a premonition about it. Annabeth and Piper came in while I was there. We talked, and then I just blanked out. Annabeth said I was talking in a different voice."

"Was it a prophecy?" Chiron asked

"No it felt different like long distance, a power trying to speak through me." she said

"I've never seen anything like it. Rachel grabbed her shoulders and told her-"

"To free her from a prison?" Jason guessed interrupting Annabeth.

"How did you know?" she asked

Jason started to explain what had happened in here. Annabeth frowned "I've never heard anything like that before. You said that the storm spirits at the sky walk claimed to be working for a mistress who was giving him some orders, right? Was this that women?"

"I don't think so," Jason said. "If she were my enemy why would she be asking for help. She's imprisoned and worried about some enemy. A king rising from the earth on the solstice-"

The door flew open again and Aisha came in, "Is Piper alright? I saw what happend."

"You had a vision?" Annabeth asked

"No I was giving Leo a tour and he wanted me to show him my psychic ability and I saw what happend in Hera's cabin. Oh but you can continue what you were discussing I already know what you were talking about." Aisha replied adjusting a pin in her headscarf

Annabeth nodded and turned to Chiron, "Is it Kronos? Please tell me it's not"

He looked miserable. He was checking Pipers pulse and finally said, "No It's not but..."

"But what?" Annabeth asked

He closed the medicine bag." Piper needs to rest, we should discuss this later."

"Or now," Jason said. " , you said that a great threat was coming. Do you mean something worse then a titan army?"

"Wait...The women was Hera. I know that voice and it was in her cabin." Aisha said quietly

"Hera? She took over Rachel?" Annabeth snarled.

"That seems right. The women did seem like a goddess." Jason said

"Jason saw a women with a goatskin cloak. I read somewhere that that was a symbol of Juno the Roman equivalent of Hera. Am I right?" Aisha asked looking at Annabeth.

"I've never heard that." She said

Chiron nodded reluctantly. "It is Juno in her warlike state. The goatskin was a symbol of a Roman soldier."

"Hera imprisoned?" Rachel asked "Who could do that to a queen of the Gods."

"Well whoever they are we should thank them," Annabeth said crossing her arms.

"I totally agree." Aisha said

"Annabeth...Aisha.." Chiron warned "She is still one of the Olympians. She holds it together. If she is truly in danger it could shake the foundation of Olympus. And if Hera has asked Jason for help-

"Fine," Annabeth grumbled. "Well we know Titans can capture a god since Atlas captured Artemis a few years ago. And gods captured each other with traps all the time. But something worse then a titan?"

Jason looked at the leapard head Seymour, "Hera said she has been imprisoned for a month."

"A month? But she came to my house a couple days ago telling my grandmother to send me here." Aisha said

"She probably did the same thing that she did to communicate with Jason. Olympus has been closed for a month. The gods must know somethings wrong." Annabeth said

"But why would she use her energy to send me here?" Jason asked "She wiped my memory and plopped me into the Wilderness School field trip. Then you two are sent to get me. Why am I so important?"

"That's true," Annabeth said, "Why him and why take his memory?"

"Hera sent Piper the same message which means she's involved somehow. And Annabeth this must have something to do with Percy." Rachel said

"It does." Aisha said.

Everyone looked at her, "The vision I had said there would be an answer. Annabeth, you misunderstood what I said because of the state I was in after the vision. We weren't going to find Percy, but I just can't put my finger on what the answer is. Hera obviously knows what shes doing and probably had a good motive for taking Jason's memory. Maybe Percy's linked to Jason somehow?

Annabeth looked at Chiron. The poor centaur looked like he aged ten years in the past few minutes. "Why are you so quiet? What is it we're facing?"

"I'm sorry my dear but in this matter I can't help you. I will be in my office." He said in a heavy voice turning his wheel chair down the hall.

"You've never kept stuff from me not even a prophecy!" Annabeth called and then muttered something in ancient Greek.

"I'm sorry," Jason said, "I've messed a lot of things up coming to the camp."

"Well if Chiron won't help we'll figure things out ourselves. Cabin fifteen or maybe...Aisha."

Aisha looked up curiously "Me?"

"Do you think you can use magic to give Jason his memory back?"

She put a finger on her chin and looked at Jason. "I'm not sure...but maybe I could try something else," she said walking up to him. She put her right hand on his forehead and started to recite something. After she finished she blew his forehead gently. "I didn't use magic but I did use a prayer. Hopefully my God will help you," she said stepping back.

"Okay I'll take Jason to Cabin fifteen and see if they can do anything. Aisha, why don't you stay here with Rachel and Piper. You and Rachel can catch up." Annabeth said leading Jason to the door.

Aisha nodded then sat down next to Rachel. "Come on Jason let's see if we can get your memory back."

**Thanks for reading! Please favourite and leave a review. Also follow me on twitter cookiemonst216. I'll try having the next chapter up in a couple days. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For those of you that have been reading my fanfiction, I am extremely sorry for not updating sooner. I'll try to update once a week from now on. **

**(Piper)**

****Piper woke up feeling like she just got trampled by Irish dancers. Her chest hurt, and she had a hard time breathing.

"How are you feeling Piper?" Rachel said

"Where-" she stopped when she saw Aisha come in with a glass in her hand, a quarter of it filled with liquid.

"Oh Piper your awake. Here drink this," she said handing her the glass and sat down next to Rachel.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Your in the Big House," Rachel said. "Camps head office. We brought you here after you collapsed."

"I remember now, you grabbed me and Hera's voice-"

"I'm really sorry about that. It was not my idea to get possessed. Chiron gave you some nectar to heal you." Rachel said

"Nectar?"

"The drink of the gods. In small amounts it heals demigods. There's a bit in your drink." Aisha said

"Oh okay."

Rachel sat forward. "Do you remember what you saw?"

"Somethings wrong with the goddess," Piper said. "She told me to free her, like shes trapped."

"That's what Jason told us." Aisha said quietly

"He did? Do you guys know whats happend to Hera?" Piper asked

"Not exactly but I'm pretty sure you and Jason will be working together on this." Rachel said smiling. "He seems like a good guy and Annabeth had an idea to get his memory back."

"Thats great.." Piper said but her spirits plunged. Not only was her dad being held ransom by a giant she might have to betray the guy she liked and cared for.

"Hey don't cry. I know it's all overwhelming but it'll get better. You'll figure it out." Aisha said.

Piper wiped the tears from her eyes. "How can you know what I'm facing?"

"I know your going to face a hard choice and your options aren't great, but I know in the end it will work out somehow." Aisha said

It sounded like Aisha knew about her problem but how could that be? "How can you be so sure?" she asked

"I'm uh...psychic." Aisha said and she explained to her what she meant.

"So you saw us at the grand canyon and thought you'd find an answer to where Annabeth's boyfriend is?"

"Yeah I did. I was so sure of it, now I'm not sure what that vision meant. I'm still piecing it together." Aisha said

"Do you see prophecy's like Rachel?"

"No she doesn't. The Oracle of Delphi chose me to say prophecy's." Rachel said "But Aisha is right about things getting better and she doesn't need to be psychic to know that. You'll get claimed tonight at the campfire and then everything will be clearer." She continued smiling

Piper sat up in bed. Her forehead was aching. Claimed? Did she really want that. Did she honestly want to know who that lady was that left her and her father. She'd always wanted to see her mom but now she wasn''t so sure. " I hope it's Athena." She looked up afraid that Rachel and Aisha would laugh at her but they both just smiled.

"I don't blame you. I think Annabeth is hoping the same thing. You guys are a lot alike." Rachel said

"And who doesn't want to have Annabeth as a sister." Aisha added

Somewhere in the distance, a conch horn blew. Argus grumbled and opened the door.

"Dinner?" Piper guessed

"Nope It's time for the campfire," Rachel said. "Let's find out who you are."

**A/N: This is short chapter I know but I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow and it'll be longer. But thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
